


Unexpected doctor

by Smol_hamster



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Changkyun is anxious, Dom Chae Hyungwon, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hyungwon is nice, I’m sorry, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Prostate Milking, Smut, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Chae Hyungwon, and caring, changkyun is a baby, idek what this is, there isn’t even a tag for dom Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_hamster/pseuds/Smol_hamster
Summary: Hyungwon wants to try something new with Changkyun, and Changkyun is kinda scared.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Everyone, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	Unexpected doctor

“Hyung, i’m not sure this is a good idea, you know I don’t like Doctors.” It wasn’t exactly a hidden fact that Changkyun hated doctors, everyone in the group knew, his family knew, hell even the majority of the company knew. So when Hyungwon brings up trying out a medical scene, naturally Changkyun says no and freaks out at the mention of doctors. But after Hyungwon had held him in his arms and explained everything that would happen, what would be used and what wouldn’t, and that he was not actually a doctor, just one of his boyfriends; Changkyun started to slowly agree on the idea. 

“Kyun, if I do something that distresses you in anyway during tomorrow’s scene, you use your safe words. Okay, baby?” Changkyun nods his head at Hyungwon’s words and snuggles closer to him, his face pressed into the junction of the taller’s neck and right shoulder. “Do you want anyone else to be there?” A muffled ‘nope’ is the answer Hyungwon get’s and he just nods before bringing one of his hands from Changkyun’s waist up to his hair. Twirling the dark strands within his long fingers has the younger melting almost instantly and small sighs of pleasure escape his mouth as soft puffs against Hyungwon’s neck. 

***

Hyungwon had sent an address of a small doctors surgery, and Changkyun was currently freaking out as Hyunwoo drove him to the address. Apparently the surgery was owned by a friend of Hyungwon’s and was owing Hyungwon a favour, as it was a small building and not bustling with patients everyday, there was a day a week where the surgery was closed, and that day managed to align with one of the free day’s they had. As he was sat in the car, stewing in his own thoughts and the pit of anxiety sitting heavily in his stomach, the younger didn’t even realise that they had arrived and parked until Hyunwoo rest a hand atop of Changkyun’s thigh. 

Sensing the younger’s anxious thoughts and nervousness, Hyunwoo turned to his Changkyun, squeezed his thigh in reassurance and gave him some words to ease his overwhelming thoughts. “Calm down Kyunie, it’s just going to be Hyungwon, he won’t hurt you and you’re safe with him. You have a way out and please use it as needed, using your safe words does not mean that you are weak nor does it mean that any of us think any less of you.”

The younger took in a deep breath, feeling calmer thanks to Hyunwoo and nodded his head, feeling better he pulled himself together and took off his seatbelt. Just as he reached for the door handle, Hyunwoo’s voice rumbled through the air, “You’re about 5 minutes early for your appointment, but the doctor will still see you at 4pm.” 

The younger nodded, “Thanks, Hyung~”, he smiled at the taller and grabbed his black and grey back pack, which contained a few items, and headed out towards the entrance of the doctor’s surgery. Changkyun turned and gave a small wave as Hyunwoo drove away, before taking a deep breath and pushing open the dark brown wooden door, making sure to turn the lock so that no one else would come in. He was met with the sight of Hyungwon dressed in a white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, his dress shoes were leather and polished. The other’s hair was colored a silverish white and parted off centre to reveal his forehead, Changkyun took note of his eyes and how they were filled with anticipation and lust behind thin circular wired glasses. Hyungwon was situated behind a dark brown stained, wooden counter, which held various papers, Changkyun walked to the counter, both hands covered by his pale purple hoodie sleeves, his right hand clenched tightly around both the straps of his bag and his left fiddling nervously with the end of the hoodie’s sleeve. 

“Um, i’m here to see Dr. Chae?” Changkyun sounded nervous and he certainly looked it, his eyes looking any where other than at his receptionist-posing-boyfriend. 

Hyungwon nodded and smiled, “okay, name please?”

“Im Changkyun.”

“Okay, thank you, he’ll see you in a few minutes, please take a seat in the waiting room and wait until you are called.” Hyungwon’s voice was calm and collected, his facial expression was neutral, but his eyes expressed unadulterated joy and it sparked interest in Changkyun’s nervous self. Nodding the smaller walked into the waiting room and took a seat, there was a small dark brown wooden square table to his left and three more seats to his right. On the table sat various magazine about different topics, health, art, sport, music and a few others, Changkyun glanced at them but didn’t pick one up, instead he hugged his backpack to his chest and sat there bouncing his foot. His bottom lip between his teeth and butterflies crashing around in his stomach, taking out his phone he saw there was a message from Kihyun and one from Hyungwon. 

Ki-Hyung: I’m guessing you’re panicking, but take a few deep breaths to calm yourself. It’s just Hyungwon, he won’t be doing anything outside your boundaries and if it gets too much, tell him and he’ll stop. You’ll be okay baby, have fun and we’ll all see you at home. <3

Changkyun smiled at the message before responding ‘thanks hyung ( ◠‿◠ )♡’. He took a look at Hyungwon’s message and a small blush made its way across his face and his smile got wider. 

Wonnie-Hyung: Heya baby boy, deep breaths and tell me when you don’t like something. I’m not a real doctor, and i’m not gonna hurt you. I got you some snacks for aftercare as well. ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

He sent off a ‘(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)♡’ before checking the time, 3:59pm, just as he was tucking his phone back into the pocket in his jeans, his attention was drawn to the soothing voice calling his name, “Im Changkyun?” He looked up and saw Hyungwon in a lab coat and no glasses and honestly Changkyun was starting to find the appeal Hyungwon was talking about. He nodded, inhaled deeply before standing up and following the other down the hallway, the walls were a soft creamy color, like you might see from the froth of a mocha, the floor was a chocolate wooden brown and you could hear the small soft footsteps leading up to one door. 

Hyungwon had stopped outside and hand his hand on the silver door handle, the door itself was a light tanned colour and was also wooden, the door was opened and Changkyun was ushered inside where he stood a few steps in the room and felt awkward. As soon as he was inside he could smell the disinfectant and other strong cleaning products, the scent was weaker in the waiting room but now it was like his nose had been attacked and he let out a small involuntary whimper at the scent. He hated it, why did he agree to do this.

Closing the door behind him, Hyungwon walked in and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and lead him towards the examination table in the middle of the room and a few metres away from the dark wooden desk and few chairs. There was a small sink and countertop in one corner of the room and a cluster of cupboards and drawers in another corner. 

“Okay, before we start, take a deep breath and tell me your safe words, baby boy?” Hyungwon’s voice was soothing to listen to, and from that statement he felt a sense of calm wash over him and drown out the anxiety and nervous thoughts. 

He took a deep breath and looked up at Hyungwon, he felt much more relaxed and his voice didn’t come out sounding as nervous as it did earlier, “green for everything’s good, yellow for I need a minute and take it easy, then red for stop.”

Hyungwon nodded, “okay, and what color are you now? And do you want to tell or ask me anything before we start?”

“Green. Um, can you tell me what you’re doing before you do it, please.” The last part was said softer and quieter and Hyungwon nodded his head and gave the younger a soft smile before walking over to the desk and putting on a pair of white latex gloves, which somehow made the others fingers look longer and slimmer. 

He turned to Changkyun, “okay, you’ll address me as sir or doctor, you can leave your bag on one of the chairs over here. Are you wearing a shirt underneath your hoodie?” Changkyun shook his head and a small smirk played at the edge of Hyungwon’s lips. “Okay, when you’ve done that come and sit up on the table and we’ll get you examined.”

Hyungwon took in what the younger was wearing as he walked to the chairs, he had on an oversized purple hoodie, the sleeves scrunched in his hands, he wore a pair of black skinny jeans, and his shoes were a pair of dark grey trainers. His black hair was left loose and slightly ruffled, and his piercing’s were just small silver round studs, he still had his eyebrow piercing in and you could only just see it through his ruffled hair. 

Changkyun had placed his bag on the middle seat and proceeded to walk towards the table, thankfully it was just below his butt so he could sit on it with out having to climb awkwardly. The paper crinkled as he sat down and he scooted back until the table ledge was at the middle of his thighs, he swung his legs back and forth like a kid about to get ice cream and his fingers were uncovered and in his lap, intertwined with each other. 

Walking over and standing in front of Changkyun, Hyungwon spoke clearly, “Okay Changkyun, you’re here for an annual check up? Am I correct in saying that it’s been about 5 years since you last had one?” The nod and small wince from the other was a clear enough answer. “Is there a reason you haven’t been?” He asks softly. 

Changkyun ducks his head and mumbles, “I don’t like doctors, sir. I’ve been too busy to go.” 

Hyungwon hums thoughtfully and takes the stethoscope, that he had hung around his neck after putting gloves on, and holds it in his hands. “Okay, have you been to the hospital for any injuries or illnesses?” 

Nodding, Changkyun answers after lifting his head to look at the object in Hyungwon’s hand, “Yeah, a few times, sir. An ankle injury, an endoscopy and the flu a few times.” 

“Thank you for telling me that. I’m going to use this stethoscope to check your heart and lungs, just a warning it will be a bit cold.” After giving the instrument a wary glance Changkyun nods and moves his hands to either side of his legs. He spread his legs a bit, to allow the other to get closer and upon noticing him do this, Hyungwon mumbles a ‘good boy’ and a small smile lights up Changkyun’s face at the praise. 

After fitting the ear pieces in his ears, Hyungwon lifts the other’s hoodie and trails his hand up softly to his chest and brings the end of the stethoscope up and presses it to the warm skin of the younger, right over his heart. Upon contact Changkyun hisses between his teeth and flinches back slightly, Hyungwon gives him an apologetic smile and the younger relaxes as he gets used to the cold metal. 

After listening carefully with a focused look upon his face, Hyungwon starts to move the instrument across his chest just a bit, “Heart sounds fine, i’m going to need you to take a few deep breaths as I listen to your lungs.” The smaller nods and does as he’s told, breathing deeply, feeling the oxygen flow through him, watching as Hyungwon looks so focused and interested in what he was doing. Just as the elder was about to take the metal away from the younger’s chest, it ghosts over one of Changkyun’s nipple’s and his breath stutters, then hitches when the other notices his reaction and does the same to the other nipple. Hyungwon doesn’t say anything about it, but his small smirk is enough to give away he noticed it, he takes the stethoscope away and wraps it back around his neck, before taking out a small torch from his breast pocket. 

“I’m going to check your throat, so open wide, please.” Hyungwon says as he taps the younger’s left check twice, the latex felt strange against his skin. Turning the torch on as Changkyun opens his mouth, “say ah~” as soon as that is said the smaller rolls his eyes but does as he’s told, letting out a soft ‘ahh’ sound. Humming, Hyungwon peers in Changkyun’s mouth and nods, before tapping his check again to signal him to close his mouth, he turns of the small flashlight and returns it to his breast pocket. “Looks fine in there too. Please take your hoodie off.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen in surprise and he looks at the other curiously, his head tilted just so, like a confused puppy. 

Noticing the other’s confusion, the taller smiles and calmly states, “just to check the glands in your neck and sensitivity of a few spots on your torso.” That clears up the younger’s confusion and he tugs the hoodie over his head and into his lap, holding it between his fingers and twisting the soft fabric, shivering as the cooler air hits his bare torso, his left hand reaches up to alleviate the goosebumps on his collar bones, before dropping back down into hid lap. 

Hyungwon starts by pressing the index and middle fingers of both his hands in small circles just under the corner of Changkyun’s jaw, at the slight pressure the younger shudders. Slowly making his way down the neck, Hyungwon stops when he gets to a certain point and Changkyun lets out a small moan, his eyes half shut and his teeth tugging his bottom lip. The latex felt weird on the skin, but it was kind of nice. Pressing down again emits a whine from the other and Changkyun’s eyes fly open and he looks up at Hyungwon who stood there looking amused. The blush on the smaller’s face was enough to tell how embarrassed he felt about his reactions, but Hyungwon didn’t care, he loved the sounds his smaller boyfriend was making and wanted to draw more out. 

Resuming the trail his fingers were taking, leads him to Changkyun nipples, which had hardened due to the cold air, the smaller whimpers when Hyungwon starts to rub his thumb in small circles on each bud, he lets out breathy moans as each bud is pinched lightly and flicked. “S-sir.. please..” the younger whines softly, Hyungwon grins as Changkyun keens, high and breathy as each bud is squeezed tightly and given one last tug before drawing his hands away. 

“Very sensitive, more so than other’s usually are, but that’s fine. Okay, before we move on, I need you to answer some questions.” Changkyun nods at Hyungwon’s words, his eyes wide and filled with desperation, he was panting slightly and squeezing his hoodie tighter. 

“Sure thing, doctor.”

Smirking at the name, Hyungwon continues, “First off color?”

“Green, sir.”

“Good boy, so polite.” At the praise, Changkyun preens and Hyungwon asks another question, “How many times a week do you have sex and do you top or bottom?” 

They all know the answer to the question, and especially to the last one, because Changkyun only ever bottoms with his boyfriends and only ever has bottomed, he prefers to be taken care of and let others take the reigns. He had tried to top Kihyun once, but that didn’t end well, he got too overwhelmed and unsure so, Kihyun ended up topping him. (After they made sure he was okay and asked many times if he wanted to keep going.)

“Ummm.. It can depend on our schedule, but usually averages about 5 times a week? And uh, i- um- bottom.” Changkyun ends up stuttering over his words for the last part, his cheeks a soft red and his ears cherry red. 

“Do you orgasm every time you have sex?” Hyungwon’s bluntness has Changkyun spluttering, because although they are both pretty honest and blunt about what they say, he wasn’t expecting his boyfriend to come out with that. 

“Yeah, uh most of the time, but it can depend on who i’m with. Sometimes ki can be really mean..” The last sentence is mumbled to himself, but Hyungwon hear’s it and chuckles softly. 

“Okay, last one, do you masturbate?” 

Changkyun chokes on air and shakes his head, “no, sir. I’m not allowed to.” He looks up and see’s Hyungwon’s curious expression (fake of course). “Um, my boyfriends-“

“Ah okay, I understand.” Hyungwon cuts Changkyun off with a smirk. “I’m going to examine your prostate and make sure everything is healthy elsewhere. So please remove your remaining clothing, i’ll put them with your stuff and lay on your back with your knee’s up and feet on the edge of the table.”

Changkyun moved back slightly to bring his feet up and unlaced his trainers, leaving his feet clad in black socks with little embroidered wolves around the hem, he pulled them off and stuffed each one in each shoe, before placing them down next to him, along with his hoodie from his lap. Hyungwon moves back towards the desk to fetch something from next to the glove box. After hopping down down from the table, removing his belt and undoing his jeans, Changkyun hooks his fingers around the waist band of his trousers and boxers, and tugs them down to his ankles, before kicking them off awkwardly and picking them up. Thankful that Hyungwon’s back is still turned he folds them neatly and places them next to his trainers and hoodie. 

Changkyun awkwardly sits back down on the table, wincing and hissing at the cold metal seeping through the table, upon hearing the sound, Hyungwon turns around with a concerned look upon his face, “it’s cold, sir.” Was the mumbled as the answer to the taller’s silent question, he nodded and walked back over to the table, clutching a small bottle in his hand. 

The younger shivered as he laid down, bare, on the table and brought his feet up, the table was freezing. His legs drew closed and his arms crossed on his chest, there was a flush upon his face from being so exposed. Hyungwon took Changkyun’s clothes and placed them on one of the chairs before pulled the spinning chair from the desk and over to where Changkyun lay exposed and ready, he noticed that the younger’s lower half wasn’t near where he wanted it to be, “I’m going to move you just slightly.” Grabbing his hips and tugging him down so that his ass was closer to the table edge and his feet were flat against the cold paper covered metal, the movement and sudden hands on Changkyun’s hips prompted a squeak from his mouth and a small smirk from Hyungwon.

Changkyun was staring straight up at the boring white ceiling, it wasn’t very interesting, but the anticipation of what his boyfriend-doctor- was going to do to him, had his mind whirling and his stomach clenching just slightly. He heard a small clunk, and then felt the table moving down, he intertwined his fingers together where they lay on his tanned stomach. The taller sat down in the desk chair, wheeling it forwards and raising it slightly so his eyes weren’t level with the younger’s entrance. 

He heard the signature sound of the lube bottle opening, before Hyungwon’s soothing voice broke through his thoughts, “Spread your legs, please.” He did as he was told, tentatively moving his legs apart until they were shoulder width away from each other, “good boy, thank you.” A small smile lit up the younger’s face at the praise and mad his insides feel soft and fluffy. There were two cold, wet, rubbery fingers, brushing gently against his half hard cock, making him gasp sharply, eyes flutter shut and his toes curl, “I’ll check your dick, perineum and then your prostate.” 

Changkyun just weakly nodded, the best he could with his head against the table, the two fingers became a hand, grasping his cock tightly causing the younger to squirm and whine in place as the latex clad hand moved up and down slowly. He felt his mouth drop open and small gasps and pants left his mouth, his eyes screwed shut. A thumb came and rubbed up against the head and slit, where pre-come was starting to leak down the shaft. Changkyun was hard and leaking, there was a swirling mass of need settling in his gut, his body has always been sensitive and responsive, something his boyfriends like to toy with. As Hyungwon dug his thumb into the slit and his forefinger rubbed at a spot just below the head, Changkyun choked out a low whine, and couldn’t help it when his hips bucked up.   
“Nuh, uh, stay still.” Hyungwon’s voice was calm and a hint of amusement ran through his words, he placed his other hand over the younger’s abdomen and pushed down slightly, to keep the squirming male from moving his hips anymore. As his hand sped up, Changkyun’s thighs jerked and higher, breathier whines escaped his lips, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the paper. Slowing the pace and squeezing the head had the younger’s eyes flying open as he groaned, deep and low, unlike his earlier higher pitched noises. 

The latex felt weird against his skin, but yet somehow Changkyun liked the feel, Hyungwon drew his hands away that pulled a small whimper from his mouth as he fought to get his breathing back under control, his palms sweaty as he unclenched his hands, causing the paper to crinkle under the weight. He flinched as he felt a finger trail down his balls and to the smooth skin just behind them, small and soft almost delicate circles were traced with the cold, wet finger and Changkyun shuddered at the sensation. The smaller felt relaxed and there was a haze of arousal fogging his brain, his eyes half lidded, his soft pink lips parted slightly letting out soft puffs of warm air. He wasn’t expecting the finger to push down harshly onto the sensitive area, a keen was ripped out of Changkyun’s mouth and on instinct, one of his legs jerked out, just narrowly missing Hyungwon. 

“I recall, saying stay still, do I not?” There was a mocking lilt to Hyungwon’s tone, faux disappointment shown through him tutting and drawing his finger away. 

Changkyun whimpered out a, “i-i’m sorry, s-sir..” before closing his eyes in embarrassment, he was more aware of the liquid beading down his cock and the cool air against his heated skin. 

“On your hands and knee’s, feet off the edge of the table. I’ll have to strap you down.” 

The authoritative tone had Changkyun scrambling to sit up and turn over, his knee’s thudding against the table. Hyungwon threaded two leather cuffs through the two pairs of slits either side of Changkyun’s ankles, he buckled each ankle in each cuff and made sure that they weren’t too tight. 

The tell tale click of the lube bottle sent a shiver through Changkyun and made his dick twitch. “You were pretty damn responsive to the other stimulations, i’m guessing your sensitivity is something your boyfriends enjoy?”

“Yes sir.. a little too much.”

“What has been the highest number of orgasms you’ve had during sex?” The question was blunt and it sent tingles of arousal through his body. 

“8.. 2 of them were dry and 1 was ruined, sir.”

Hyungwon hummed, a smirk evident on his face, his eyes filled with a twisted sense of glee. “That sounds like a lot. Tell me Changkyun. Have you ever had your prostate milked?”

Changkyun froze, before whimpering and nodding, “y-yeah, once sir.”

“Okay, i’m going to check that your prostate is healthy and that there are no signs of issues or abnormalities, then I’ll stimulate your perineum and prostate, if all is healthy, to milk you.” Changkyun nods, his eyes focused on the creamy white paper covering the table. “I hope your boyfriends won’t mind when you come home too blissed out to do anything.” The smaller whimpers at that statement, his face flushed red and the tips of his ears burning. 

A lubed up, latex covered finger is trailed up his taint and is circled around his entrance, Changkyun tried to push his hips back, but a hand comes up to squeeze the back of his left thigh in a warning motion. He stills instantly and the finger is eased in, slowly, Changkyun tenses at the intrusion, but relaxes as Hyungwon stops moving for a few seconds, his other hand a comforting weight on the small of Changkyun’s back. The finger slides in, until Hyungwon’s knuckle is resting on the rim, Changkyun shudders at the cold feeling of the lube and the slight stretch, the usual dull pain fading after a minute or two. 

“I should have asked you this earlier, but when was the last time you had sex?” Hyungwon’s voice broke through the silence. 

“Umm, two days ago?” 

The elder hums and draws his finger out, before pushing it back in, his finger encased in the tight heat, at the movement Changkyun gasps and his toes curl just slightly. Hyungwon moves his finger around, searching for that certain spot which will make his patient see stars, pressing his finger pad downwards towards Changkyun’s stomach. He knows he’s found it when he rubs over a familiar smooth, small bump, and the male beneath him chokes out a high pitched moan, his breath coming in short, staccato puffs, his back arching and fingers tearing at the paper. 

“Sensitive?” Hyungwon’s faux confusion masked his amusement and joy, his boyfriend’s reaction was adorable, his deep voice high and breathy, his usual composed and strong persona on stage reduced to a writhing, squirming mess. The older rubs over the sensitive bundle of nerves harder and the younger is whining at the sensation, his chest now pressed against the table, his hands clutching desperately at the paper beside his head. 

“Sir~” Changkyun is mewling, brown eyes shut and his face flushed red, his dark hair ruffled and messy. He feels dizzy with need, he wants more. His member is dripping precome onto the table, dampening the paper, the head is flushed red and is desperate for some sort of touch. 

Then all stimulation is taken away and Changkyun whimpers, his eyes fluttering open, he hears the sound of rustling as Hyungwon is taking something out of his pocket and placing it underneath Changkyun’s member. It was a small clear class bowl. “Try not to hold back, although I must warn you, it will be rather intense. Color?”

Changkyun just panted softly and nodding his head, muttering a green, Hyungwon slides two fingers into Changkyun, listening for any sounds of discomfort or pain. Instead he gets a pleased sigh which turns into a breathy whine as Hyungwon curls his fingers and presses lightly against that spot inside the smaller. “All healthy here.” Changkyun starts biting his lip to try and muffle his gasps as the elder uses his thumb to press down on his perineum, rubbing in slow circles. 

At first Hyungwon’s fingers move slowly, almost carefully, watching the younger try and move his hips back, wanting more, before a hand is placed on the curve of his spine warning him to stay still. Almost instantly he does and Hyungwon continues rubbing teasingly over his prostate, his thumb relenting the pressure. Then the pace increases and the younger beneath his hands, chokes out whimpers and airy whines, the pleasure making his eyes flutter shut and his red bitten lips part slightly. Changkyun crosses his wrists in front of him and rests his forehead against them, the slight dampness of his heated skin, making his wrists stick slightly and his fingers clench and unclench, scrabbling for purchase as Hyungwon increases the pace of his fingers. The constant pressure against his prostate a maddening sense of pleasure border-lining pain. 

Precome was dripping down slowly into the small bowl and Hyungwon couldn’t help but smirk at his patient’s neediness, as he watched the male before him squirm and tense, chopped whines and gasps escaping his lips. As he brought his thumb back onto that small, smooth expanse of skin below the younger’s entrance, he pressed down hard and moved in firm circles, causing the younger to shudder and jerk in place. Increasing the pace at which his fingers moved made the smaller clench down hard around the latex cover fingers, rubbing fast and hard over the sensitive area caused Changkyun to keen, high and loud as his torso arched down towards the table. 

“O-ah-oh god-“ was choked out as the younger’s fingers broke through the paper, ripping it as his fingernails scrabbling against the metal table. His mouth was parted, letting out a stream of desperate noises as Hyungwon brought his other hand up and around his torso to pinch the younger’s nipples before moving up towards his mouth and inserting his index and middle finger. The younger still making noises around the fingers as he wrapped his tongue around the digits, drool seeping down onto the table and wetting the paper. 

Hyungwon removes his fingers and trails them down Changkyun’s neck and chest before rubbing them over one of his nipples, making him keen as the assult on his nipple adds to his pleasure. The pace Hyungwon had set was swift and persistent as his fingers and thumb rubbed over the sensitive spots. The pleasure is white hot and searing through Changkyun’s lithe body, making him squirm in place, his thighs jerking and toes curling, his entire being tensing as the need to release overcomes the smaller. 

“Ahh, please ah, sir, please~” Changkyun manages to breathe out between high pitched, needy moans. 

Hyungwon could tell that the smaller was struggling to hold himself up, through the way his chest was slumped forwards and pressed against the table and the way his knee’s were slowly moving outwards. He could see the smaller was buzzing with the need to come through the way his toes were curled harshly inwards, his hole clenching rapidly around the two digit and his legs trembling against the table. He could sense how close the other was when Changkyun babbled out choked sobs and plea’s for more and his moans and whines were high and completely different from his low voice. 

“Let go when ever you need to, baby boy, go on you can cum for me.” Hyungwon’s character broke as he became more desperate to see the smaller come apart beneath his fingers. When those long, slender fingers dug into the sensitive nerves and his thumb pressed down harshly, Changkyun’s whole body was wracked with shudders and little jolting movements as he came untouched with a high moan and little gasps for air. The milky white substance dripping from the younger’s flushed cock into the bowl at a steady rate, Hyungwon continued to work him through his orgasm, with firm fingers and little encouragements and praises. 

“Stop-ah- no- too much, please- ah, too s-sensitive.” Changkyun sobbed into his wrists as Hyungwon kept assaulting his insides as his whole body kept trying to move away, the pleasure was too much and was too painful. Choked whimpers and small whines left his mouth as more of the substance was milked from his member. 

“We have to get everything out, then you’re done,” Hyungwon murmured as he rubbed faster and Changkyun’s ankles twitched and tried to move away from their leather bonds. “You’re doing so well, nearly done baby boy.” The praise washing over the writhing body and as Hyungwon peeked under the squirming and whimpering mess that was Changkyun to see if he was still leaking, to his surprise he was. Standing up, he placed his free hand on the small of his back, rubbing comforting strokes across the tanned, damp skin. 

White streaked across Changkyun’s tear filled vision as Hyungwon’s finger moved faster and the strokes became firmer, the pressure setting Changkyun’s every nerve alight as the pleasure-pain coursed through him, leaving him filled with a fuzzy, burning feeling. More choked up moans, whines and whimpers escaped his throat as his hands scrunched up the shredded paper beneath his hands, forming tight fists. 

“S-sir, too- ah- please-“ Changkyun whined out as the Hyungwon pressed down harshly against his perineum and Changkyun’s eyes rolled back as the feeling of an orgasm ripped through him. He mewled as Hyungwon finally started to slow down, before he came to a halt and Changkyun’s body sagged against the table, his mind in a blissful state as the steady stream of milky white liquid from his cock stopped as the last few drops fell into the almost full bowl. 

When Changkyun finally came back down from his high, his breathing harsh, but mind relaxed and blissed out. He noticed that Hyungwon had removed his ankles from their bonds and he was being wiped down with a cold damp cloth, the temperature felt nice in comparison to his heated skin. The small bowl had also been removed as he slowly turned to sit up, his legs dangling of the table as Hyungwon wiped down his torso. 

He noticed that there was a significant tent in the other’s slacks and he looked up at his Hyung’s face before croaking out, “Hyung, do you want some help with that?” His head tilted to the side slightly, like a curious puppy. 

Smiling, Hyungwon took Changkyun’s chin gently between his glove free index finger and thumb and shaking his head, “maybe when we get home, Kyunie.” Changkyun nodded his head and leaned into the touch as Hyungwon pressed a palm against his cheek, nuzzling softly, feeling safe and content. 

Setting the cloth down Hyungwon brought up Changkyun’s bag from the floor, he had gotten while the other was too out of it too notice and shook a small bottle of chocolate milk before opening it and pressing it against the younger’s lips. 

“Good boy, my-our- beautiful boy, you did so well for me baby. Precious baby boy.” The smaller wriggled happily at the praise as he slowly drank down the sweet liquid, “Did you enjoy it?” At the question he nodded his head eagerly, when Hyungwon took the half empty bottle away, placing it next to the smaller, to press a small section of a strawberry into Changkyun’s mouth. The younger chewed happily with a content smile on his face as he chewed, Hyungwon focused on pulling his purple hoodie back over his head, before feeding another strawberry piece into Changkyun’s mouth. 

Hyungwon stood the smaller up and helped him get dressed into a soft pair of boxers and sweatpants from Changkyun’s bag as well as his socks and trainers from earlier, feeding him cut up strawberries in between each item of clothing.   
The taller carried the younger to the chairs and sat him down, “let me clean up and we can go home, okay baby?” Sleepily nodding and focusing on drinking his chocolate milk, Changkyun didn’t notice the other had cleaned everything up, until his back pack was being tugged onto his shoulders and he was being hoisted up onto Hyungwon’s hip. Wrapping his limbs around the elder like a koala as Hyungwon placed a watermelon flavoured lollipop in between the younger’s teeth. 

“Le’s go home hyung.” Changkyun managed to sleepily slur out from behind the lollipop. 

Agreeing, Hyungwon murmured a ‘let’s go home’ before leaving the room clean and looking un-used, before locking the door and exiting the building.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sure what happened. •-•


End file.
